Chers auteurs de Fanfictions
by love.baka-cook
Summary: Il fit glisser son doigt sur la molette de la souris puis il scruta attentivement la page internet de son regard perçant. LA! Encore une! Il se massa les tempes, se leva et s'écria: "C'est décidé, aujourd'hui j'en ai assez! Je vais leur dire, moi, à ses imbéciles que je ne ressemble pas à ça!" Ou quand les personnages de One Piece disent leurs quatres vérités.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: **Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour vous. Maître Oda, continuez de nous faire rêver!

**Résumé: **Il fit glisser son doigt sur la molette de la souris puis il scruta attentivement la page de son regard perçant. LA! Encore une! Il se massa les tempes, se leva et s'écria: «C'est décidé, aujourd'hui j'en ai assez! Je vais leurs dire, moi, à ses imbéciles que je ne ressemble pas à ça!»

Ou quand les personnages de One Piece disent leurs quatres vérités.

**Remarque Inutile: **Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Je fais une autre fiction endehors de **Facebook Time**. Tout d'abord cette fanfiction est humoristique et ne doit en aucun cas être pris au sérieux. Etant donné le peu de neurones qui fonctionnent dans mon cerveau, je ne peu être tenue pour responsable des dégâts infligés sur votre propre matière grise. Sur ceux, bonne lecture et amusez vous bien! Ah j'oubliais, le principe n'est pas de moi!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cher et chères auteurs de fanfictions,

Je vous remercie d'écrire autant sur moi. Bien entendu, cela est faux. Je ne cherche pas à être charismatique, je le suis naturellement. Non je veux être craint, je suis un pirate. Un pirate avec le mot «mort» dans son épigraphe et un tatouage pas chaleureux sur les phalanges. Mais soit. Je suis irrésistible. Ou alors tout est de la faute de Bepo. Je vois le genre, bande de macaques dégénérés: Mon second est un ours blanc soit disant mignon. De ce fait, je n'ai plus aucune crédibilité.

Ne croyez pas que vous allez vous en sortir indemnes. J'ai été voir avec qui vous me mettiez en couple le plus souvent. Et ce n'est pas joli à voir. **Eustass Kidd**. Non mais vous vous foutez royalement de ma gueule là?! Ce dégénéré d'Eustass-ya! Vous voulez vraiment connaître des souffrances inouïes. Soit. Mais sachez que ce que vous faîtes me dégoûte plus qu'aisément. Car il faut savoir qu'en plus de me faire faire des choses bizarres avec cet empaffé, vous essayez également de ranger **Mugiwara-ya **dans vos petites affaires.

Je regrette de vous annoncer que votre fin est imminente,

Votre chirurgien préféré, Trafalgar Law

**SHAMBLES!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note d'auteur: **Ce ne sont que de courtes lettres pour le moment mais j'espère que vous appécierez tout de même! Je vous invite à lire la fanfiction du même type sur le fandom de **Bleach **qui est tout simplement géniale! Bisous les agneaux.

**P.S: **J'aime toujours les reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: **Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour vous. Maître Oda, continuez de nous faire rêver!

**Résumé: **Il fit glisser son doigt sur la molette de la souris puis il scruta attentivement la page de son regard perçant. LA! Encore une! Il se massa les tempes, se leva et s'écria: «C'est décidé, aujourd'hui j'en ai assez! Je vais leurs dire, moi, à ses imbéciles que je ne ressemble pas à ça!»

Ou quand les personnages de One Piece disent leurs quatres vérités.

**Remarque Inutile: **Me revoilà avec le second chapitre de **Chers auteurs de Fanfictions**, j'espère que vous avez aimés le premier. Dans tous les cas je continue à écrire, je vous propose donc un nouveau personnage! Merci à **Haaanabi**,** Loan-Luka**, **Chesca-san**,** Clem Trafalgar**, **Mijou4**,** Shira-Hanae**, **la vague folle**, **Emo 16**, **Ananimny**, **Maeva**, **GruviaCrazy** et **R N Zuzu**!

Enjoy!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chers sympathiques futurs débiteurs,

Si je vous écris une lettre aujourd'hui, c'est afin de vous exprimer, avec regret, que vous avez à présent une petite, voire minuscule, dette de quelques 42 000 000 de berries envers moi-même. Peut-être avez vous les mains qui se crispent sur votre clavier. Je vous comprends. Mais sachez une chose, vous auriez pu avoir une remarque plus... poignante de ma part.

J'ai lu tous ces... aventures que vous avez écrites sur notre équipage. Je ne suis pas déçue de toutes, je trouve même quelques objets précieux dans certaines. Malheureusement, dans la plus part, vous me décrivez comme étant une hystérique violente et perdant toute dignité pour une poignée de berries.

Sachez que d'autre part, je ne cautionne plus la façons dont vous m'introduisez dans la plus part de vos phrases. «La rousse». Je ne suis que ça? Je suis rousse et alors? Vous auriez pu dire «La beauté la plus parfaite», ça aurait été tout de même plus attractif et surtout plus près de la réalité.

Attendez, je vous vois faire vos valises afin que je ne vous retrouve pas. Pas de bol pour vous, j'ai réussi (grâce à Ussop) à connaître vos adresses IP et à introduire vos adresses e-mail. Vous ne voulez pas de problèmes avec une pirate n'es-ce pas? Alors envoyer l'argent! Je vous montre la procédure à suivre par message privés.

Je vous souhaite une pauvre vie bien remplie,

Votre voleuse préférée, Nami

P.S: Je suis une femme libre et accomplie, je n'ai pas besoin d'un petit ami pour le moment surtout s'il s'agit d'un capitaine idiot ou d'une pelouse manquant de sens d'orientation (à part s'il sert d'appat)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note d'auteur: **Merci à tous d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez aimés et surtout, si vous ne voulez pas de problèmes, obéissez! Bisous les agneaux!

P.S: J'aime toujours les reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: **Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour vous. Maître Oda, continuez de nous faire rêver!

**Résumé: **Il fit glisser son doigt sur la molette de la souris puis il scruta attentivement la page de son regard perçant. LA! Encore une! Il se massa les tempes, se leva et s'écria: «C'est décidé, aujourd'hui j'en ai assez! Je vais leurs dire, moi, à ses imbéciles que je ne ressemble pas à ça!»

Ou quand les personnages de One Piece disent leurs quatres vérités.

**Remarque Inutile: **Je tiens à faire remarquer que si vous avez un chapitre en ce moment c'est que vous avez beaucoup de chance, car dans mon coin paumé, il n'y a pas trop de wifi MAIS le patron du cybercafé où je vais commence à me connaître et donc me fais une ristourne^^

Je tiens à remercier comme toujours mes fidèles reviewers: **Chesca-san** (Je ne reroche rien au LuNa, j'adore même, après faut demader à Nami), **happy sama 71**, **Ananimny**, **Mathiewpr**, **Olympe2**, **la vague folle**, **R N Zuzu** (Quel plan machiavélique, je n'y aurais pas pensé), **Emo 16**, **Eladrien**, **Elicassidy** (Merci à toi d'avoir tapé cette review qui m'a bien fait rire!), **Yumi Lucky**, **Joandra777**, **Jujulamiss** (Voui j'adore tes com's, ils me font tellement rire! Ils ont bien lu tes messages mais ils ronchonnent toujours dans leur coin! Aaah ces pirates!), **Umichan**, **UnicornTear** (Eeeh, Zoro va venir un jour! Chacun son tour!) et **ClemTrafalgar**!

Merci à tous et bonne lecture!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chers empêcheurs de tourner en rond,

Je suis sidéré de voir tous les sales coups que vous me faîtes! C'est franchement incroyable de voir ça! Vous osez vous appeler des écrivains?! Tout ce que vous êtes c'est des p'tits boutonneux à lunettes qui vous amusez avec le malheur des gens! Vous êtes malhonnêtes et je ne peux franchement pas en supporter davantage.

Vous dîtes que je suis grognon lorqu'on me réveille de ma sieste mais au moins, es-ce que vous savez ce qu'est que de ne pas pouvoir dormir la nuit à cause des ronflements intenpestifs de Franky, des bras baladeurs de Luffy qui croient que tout ce qui bouge est de la viande?! Es-ce que vous savez ce que c'est de trouver le repos juste quand on doit surveiller à la vigie? Voilà.

Encore une chose, je ne me perds JA-MAIS. Ne prenez pas vos rêves pour la réalité. Vous le voyez pourtant que ce sont les bâtiments qui se déplacent sur leurs petits pieds musclés! Ils prennent un malin plaisir à me laisser errer dans divers endroits; personellement je pense que c'est un coup de la sorcière rousse.

Pour finir, je suis formellement contre les saloperies de surnoms que vous me filez. La "plante verte", "Marimo" ou "tête de pelouse" sont vraiment offensants car sachez que cette couleur est naturelle, je pensais d'ailleurs vous l'avoir fait comprendre. Sachez aussi que je me contiens dans ses paroles car je pourrais facilement, en me laissant aller, vous insulter comme un pirate des plus barbare!

Je voudrais aborder un dernier sujet avec vous, "auteurs" aux idées plus que farfelues. Pour l'instant je ne tiens absolument pas à me mettre en couple. Et là dessus je peux dire que vous avez de la suite dans les méninges. Que ce soit un couple hétéro avec Robin, la sorcière rou-Nami, la sabreuse bizarre de la marine, Tashigi je crois ou même Pérona ainsi que des couples homo comme Luffy, Law, MIHAWK? C'est quoi ce bordel je savais pas ça?! Voire même cet imbécile de cuistot, ce sourcil enroulé, cette blondasse décolorée de Sanji! Je ne sais pas où vous allez chercher tout ça et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais s'il vous plaît, pour votre santé, arrêtez le massacre, pour l'instant je m'entraine afin de devenir le plus fort sabreur du monde et c'est donc pas pour maintenant tout ça.

Le futur meilleur escrimeur de tous les océans, Roronoa Zoro

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notes d'auteur: **Je vous remercie tous de m'avoir lu et surtout laissez une review, ça empêchera peut-être Zoro-kun de tous nous tue-massacrer dans un excès de rage ~~

Bisous les agneaux et à la prochaine!

P.S: Le prochain chapitre de **Facebook Time **arrive bientôt, je ne l'oublie pas!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer: **Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour vous. Maître Oda, continuez de nous faire rêver!

**Résumé: **Il fit glisser son doigt sur la molette de la souris puis il scruta attentivement la page de son regard perçant. LA! Encore une! Il se massa les tempes, se leva et s'écria: «C'est décidé, aujourd'hui j'en ai assez! Je vais leurs dire, moi, à ses imbéciles que je ne ressemble pas à ça!»

Ou quand les personnages de One Piece disent leurs quatres vérités.

**Remarque Inutile: **Je viens de penser qu'il faudrait que je change le nom de cette rubrique ! Ce que je dis n'est pas inutile, je réponds à vos commentaires ou je vous remercie ! Alors je vais faire comme maître Oda et je vais l'appeler « Les S.B.S de -cook » ! Enfin je dois trop rêver...

Comme toujours je tiens à remercier mes fidèles reviewers (et même les nouveaux, cela va de soi : **Mouta92**, **Cactusapin**, **Yumi Lucky**, **Ananimny **(Oui, nous savons tous que Zoro est à toi... Oupas...), **Naelye** (Merci beaucoup et sache que si tu ne vois pas de fautes c'est que je n'en fais pas, ou tout du moins j'essaye dans la mesure du possible^^), **Clem Trafalgar**, ** R N Zuzu **(Tu me fais vachement peur tu sais... Mais je dois avouer que tu 'as pas totalement tord), **UnicornTear **(Contente que ça t'ai plu mais vraiment mettez vous bien dans le crâne que je SUIS la meilleure^^ élan de narcissisme), **Emo16**, **Joandra777**, **Haaanabi**, **ShowColatz **(Une chance pour toi, pense à toutes ces groupies malheureuse...ment décédées!), **Jujulamiss **(Hey Princesse ! J'espère que tu vas bien, où que tu sois^^ Ace devrait pas tarder à pointer le bout de sa flamme ne t'inquiète pas!), **Mizuki-Hoshi**, **Matsuri Scarlett**, **Umichan **(Alors OUI, c'est un miracle Zoro sait écrire, mon Dieu tu ne nous a pas abandonnés ! Et pour le pack personnages originaux je vais essayer de faire au possible mais sachant que pour la plupart nous ne savons pas grand chose sur eux et que peu de gens écrivent dessus, c'est difficile mais j'essaierais, pour toi ! MOUAK), **Ko'Koha**, **Scisi **(Cette fanfiction se prénomme «Dear Bleach Fanfictions Authors», voilà, heureuse d'éclairer ta lanterne!), **Neiflheim **(J'espère pour lui, un jour sa main va le lâcher!) et **Okami D Tsukiko !**

Merci à vous tous, vous êtes de plus en plus à reviewer et donc a aimer ma fiction, ce qui me fais très plaisir, donc n'hésitez pas à en écrire, lecteurs anonymes ou pas ! Place au chapitre !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chers moins que rien,

Je viens de voir que quelques autres personnes ont envoyés des lettres à vos insignifiantes personnes, alors je me permets de le faire aussi.

Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je suis la plus belle femme du monde et de ce fait, vous me pardonnez tout, c'est ainsi. Je ne cautionne pas le fait de savoir que dans vos «fanfictions» je sois si... si hautaine. Je ne suis pas ainsi, vous dites que je regarde tout le monde de haut, c'est faux : je suis juste réaliste, vous valez moins que moi et je vous le fais savoir. Sérieusement, regardez vous ! Vous passez votre vie à écrire sur nous, preuve que vous êtes de pauvres mendiants face à nous. Vous écrivez même sur les pauvres idiots de la Marine, preuve que vous êtes tombés bien bas !

Malgré tout, je pense que vous ne le faîtes pas assez sur moi et sur Luffy-kun. Ne voyez vous pas que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble ? Non, bien sûr ! Vous êtes trop idiots pour vous en rendre compte. Vous préférez que les deux pauvresses de son équipage lui servent d'épouses ? Laissez moi rire, entre une vieille femme, une rouquine sans aucun style et une Reine vous choisirez tout sauf la belle Princesse ? Sachez que malgré tout ce que vous pensez, mon chevalier servant viendra me chercher et en plus d'être la princesse Serpent je serais la Reine des Pirates aux côtés de Luffy-kun. Maintenant je vous surveille, sachez le et, si je vois UNE seule autre fiction dans la catégorie «romance» où Luffy-kun apparaît sans moi, je vous le ferais payer, soyez en sûrs.

La Plus Belle Femme du Monde, La Future Reine des Pirates,

La Femme de Luffy-kun, Boa Hancock

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notes d'auteur: **Je vous dis merci d'avoir lu, encore et toujours ! Vous êtes les meilleurs lecteurs du mondeuuuh ! Je vous aime ! Bisous mes agneaux !

P.S: J'aime toujours les reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer: **Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour vous. Maître Oda, continuez de nous faire rêver!

**Résumé: **Il fit glisser son doigt sur la molette de la souris puis il scruta attentivement la page de son regard perçant. LA! Encore une! Il se massa les tempes, se leva et s'écria: «C'est décidé, aujourd'hui j'en ai assez! Je vais leurs dire, moi, à ses imbéciles que je ne ressemble pas à ça!»

Ou quand les personnages de One Piece disent leurs quatres vérités.

**Remarque Inutile: **Olala mon Dieu, qu'es-ce que les vacances me manques T.T... Je veux pas aller au lycéeuuuuh...

Enfin, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas là pour écouter mes longues et nombreuses jérémiades, alors je vais passer directement au remerciements, et aux réponses aux reviews!

Donc je remercie **Ko'Koha **(Je penche que Luffy est un fourbe personnellement, après si ça se trouve il fait des choses qu'on sait pas hein!), **la vague folle**, **Mizuki-Hoshi **(Moi jl'aime bien Hancock :D), **R.N. Zuzu **(Oui tu me fais peur *crie* Et ça t'amuses en plus?), **Chesca-san**, **Loan-Luka **(Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils vont venir se plaindre ausi!), **Naelye** (Si ça se trouve, elle est tous les soirs sur des sites hentai yaoi, qui sait) **Haaanabi**, **Elicassidy** (Oui, elle crache sur le monde comme sur un bout de viande pourrie) **Ananimny **(Peut-être aura t'elle de la clémence pour toi alors), **Clem Trafalgar** (Bien sûr qu'il viendra, comme tous ses petits copains), **Jujulamiss** (Encore toi?! Mais c'est pas possible! Qu'elle s'étouffe crotte! Non, sérieusement je rigolais hein, ne meurs pas... Merde, trop tard... Boh de toutes façons si t'étais pas morte comme ça, Hancock t'aurait détruite ma pauvre!), **Lau'Linsomniaque** (On me kiss à c't'endroit? Ah et j'essaie de rester le plus possible dans le personnage mais dès fois c'est dur ._.) et **UnicornTear** (Oui, je pense que c'est sa jalousie, mais bon c'est Hancock alors on lui pardonne)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chers amoureux du bûcher,

Si j'vous écrit aujourd'hui, c'est pas par hasard. Sérieux, vous avez que ça à foutre que de vous faire des trips si fort qu'on dirait que vous avez sniffé un gigot de Roi des Mers?! C'est complètement barge quand même, faut vous soigner, hein? Franchement, vous avez pas d'vie ou ça s'passe comment? Si vous vous ennuyez dans vos journées, prenez vot' courage à deux mains et faîtes comme moi et d'autres, bossez, trouvez un métier, ou même assomez vous, enfin tout mais arrêtez de nous utiliser comme cobbayes pour vos fantasmes bordel!

Je veux dire, il y a certaines choses qui s'font pas quoi. Comme on dit dans le jargon, faut pas pousser Dadan dans les orties! Encore que vous mettez les gens en couple -sans leur avis- ce qui est déjà un truc mal en soit, ok ça passe. Mais certains couples ne passent pas. On arrête les lemons et autres scènes de sexe incestueuses avec ce pauvre Luffy. Merde quoi, c'est encore qu'un gamin ignorant et un peu débile! On se demande c'qui vous passe dans le trou noir qui vous sert de cerveau! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je vous aurait déjà grillé la peau, maheureusement, le patron a besoin de lecteurs sinon on serait tous au chômage...

Bref, arrêtez ça immédiatement... C'est vachement perturbant. De toutes façons, j'ai déjà trouvé celui... Enfin la personne qui me correspond. Donc c'est pas la peine d'insister.

Une dernière chose, j'voudrais que vous arrêtiez avec vos stéréotypes.

Premièrement, je ne suis pas un affamé de la vie. Je mange quand j'ai un petit creux, c'est tout. J'ai l'impression que vous pensez que j'suis un goiffre pourtant... C'est faux. Le plus souvent, c'est qu'on fait des concours de bouffe, c'est tout. Et ne croyez pas que je cherche à me justifier, loin de là. Après vous me croyez ou pas, c'est vot' choix hein...

Deuxièmement, j'utilise pas la narcolepsie, c'est pas un prétexte de ma part pour intérresser les jolies filles ou même les mecs avec de beaux abdos, c'est une **maladie** et donc, c'est chiant! Donc STOP, on arrête de me faire tomber dans mon assiette ou ailleurs d'abord. Ca vous plairait que je vous explose la tête dans votre beefteck? Non.

Et troisièmement, pour finir, je ne suis pas pyromane. Alors oui, effectivement, j'ai un fruit du démon qui peut prêter à confusion. Oui, je crâme des objets et quelquefois des personnes. Oui, j'aime faire des conneries avec mon pouvoir. Mais non, je ne pètes pas une durite si je ne fais pas brûler au moins un truc par jour.

Bon allez j'en ai marre, de toutes façons vous ferez toujours des trucs débiles dans ce que vous appelez "fictions", seulement oubliez moi s'il vous plaît.

Votre pirate préféré (qui adorerait l'être moins), Portgas D. Ace

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note d'auteur:** Merci merci d'avoir lu très cher lecteur! Ce petit chapitre est une spéciale dédicace à **Jujulamiss **qui me harcèle à chaque chapitre pour voir son Acounet chéri d'amouuuur. Pendant que je suis là, j'en profite pour faire de la pub à mon OS pour le concours Océan. Je vous demande pas de le lire, mais j'aimerais bien quand même, mouak! Bisous mes agneaux, je vous aime!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer: **Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour vous. Maître Oda, continuez de nous faire rêver!

**Résumé: **Il fit glisser son doigt sur la molette de la souris puis il scruta attentivement la page de son regard perçant. LA! Encore une! Il se massa les tempes, se leva et s'écria: «C'est décidé, aujourd'hui j'en ai assez! Je vais leurs dire, moi, à ses imbéciles que je ne ressemble pas à ça!»

Ou quand les personnages de One Piece disent leurs quatres vérités.

**Remarque Inutile: **Alors oui, oui oui oui et quintuple oui. Je poste que sur cette fiction, et vous savez pourquoi? Moi non plus. Si, je déconne, j'ai juste de l'inspiration pour celle-ci et moins pour Facebook Time, mais ne pleurez pas hein, la suite va venir, soyez en sûrs, le problème c'est de savoir quand... Ahah. Enfin, tout comme d'habitude je remercie les personnes ayants reviewés le chapitre précédent: **Naelye **(Déjà c'est sûr qu'elle a déjà traîné ce pauvre et innocent Luffy dedans après les autres, je sais pas ;D), **Haaanabi** (Moi aussi je m'aime beaucoup tu sais, et puis c'est peut-être Marco... Ou peut-être pas *rire mégalomane*), **Ecarlates**, **R.N. Zuzu** (Je te remercie, j'étais bien inspirée niveau boutades en effet! ^^), **Midona Pump'king R. Evans** (Ouiouioui, j'ai honte pour toi, la flemme c'est pas bieeeeen! Je te remercie pour tes encouragements qui me vont droit au coeur!), **Mizuki-Hoshi** (Merciiiii), **Umichan** (Les Méchants arrivent bientôt Mouahahahah et ça sera pas du joli! Et, justement en parlant d'un certain roux...), **Lau'Linsomniaque** (Oh mon Dieu, Oh my God, Oh mein Gott... Oui je vais le faire dans toutes les langues, Dios mio, Meu Deus... On va arrêter... Un pédophile! *cours partout*)et **Ko'Koha** (Je gère tout le temps mouah mdrr)!

Je vous remercie de me lire, et de commenter surtout car on sait que ce qu'on écrit fait plaisir à quelqu'un, alors s'il vous plaît quand vous lisez quelque chose, laissez au moins un petit commentaire ça ne prends pas beaucoup de temps et c'est pas trop fatiguant, pensez à nous, auteurs qui guettons la moindre review! Sur ce, enjoy!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chers amis (ou non amis),

Je suis attristé de voir toutes les bêtises que vous pouvez dire sur nous. Franchement, ça me sidère de voir tout ça. Je vous avoue que je vais aller à l'essentiel, enfin de mon point de vue: JE NE SUIS PAS UN ALCOOLIQUE nom de Dieu! Arrêter de tout le temps me faire boire, je ne le fais pas plus de douze fois par jour, c'est pas non plus à longueur de temps! Faut voir après, il y a des trucs à fêter et ça tombe souvent quand vous venez nous observer c'est tout! D'ailleurs c'est quoi cette manie d'écrire sur les gens? Vous êtes reporters à GrandLine Magazine ou ça se passe comment? Non, suis-je bête, ces gens là ne vous font pas faire des choses horribles avec tout un tas de personnes, tous dépendants de leurs humeurs malsaines!

Dracule Mihawk je sais que malgré tout, tu te terre parmis ces escrocs de la vie sentimentale, rien que pour me faire souffrir tu en serait capable, alors si tu me lis misérable traître, arrête ça immédiatement!

Alors je sais ce que vous allez me dire: "C'est pas un manchot qui va faire la loi chez nous, sur l'île des auteurs de Fanfictions" mais détrompez vous, je vais vous montrer qu'avec même un coup de saké dans le nez et un bras en moins, je vais vous faire regretter de faire faire "ça" à ce pauvre Luffy. Ou même aux autres, d'ailleurs. Et pour ta gouverne Mihawk t'es compris dans "les autres" alors la ramène pas trop veux-tu?!

Vous avez deux ou trois pauvres choses à retenir, les poissons rouge; Premièrement je ne bois pas, très peu, ou alors de temps en temps quand l'occasion se présente... Ou même quand elle se présente pas, on a le droit de boire en mangeant, c'est pas interdit. Deuxièmement, je ne supporte plus que vous me casiez avec n'importe qui, je ne suis pas homosexuel, voilà c'est dit, j'aime une personne qui par anonymat gardera le nom de M. Ici donc exit Luffy, Ben et même TOI Mihawk mon pote. En parlant de ça, il y a un thème récurrent dont je voudrait parler, j'ai pas de fille, ni de fils, qui sortirait avec Ace ou autre, pis je l'emmenerais jamais avec moi si c'était le cas, 'trop dangereux... Bref, et troisièmement, je suis un des personnages les plus importants de One Piece, sans moi, rien ne serait comme il l'est actuellement, Luffy s'rait sans doute un pauvre Marine sans cervelle donc chut et j'suis badass aussi, et ça c'est cool.

Votre rouquin préféré, Shanks

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remarque d'auteur: **Voilà donc Shanks est en rogne, vous avez tout gagné! Pour vous le remettre dans la poche il suffit de cliquer sur le bouton "review" ci-dessous et de marquer "sakééééé"! Je suis sûre qu'avec ça il vous pardonnera! Bisous les agneaux je vous aimes toujours autant!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: **Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour vous. Maître Oda, continuez de nous faire rêver!

**Résumé: **Il fit glisser son doigt sur la molette de la souris puis il scruta attentivement la page de son regard perçant. LA! Encore une! Il se massa les tempes, se leva et s'écria: «C'est décidé, aujourd'hui j'en ai assez! Je vais leurs dire, moi, à ses imbéciles que je ne ressemble pas à ça!»

Ou quand les personnages de One Piece disent leurs quatres vérités.

**Remarque Inutile: **Holà la gente! Ici -cook depuis la planète lycée! Je suis vraiment vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster avant, mais pour de vrai hein! J'ai vraiment beaucoup de boulot en ce moment, le bac de français, TPE toussa toussa^^ Que les premières L qui m'aiment me suivent!

Malgré tout, j'ai voulu poster un chapitre aujourd'hui pour fêter les 100 reviews de cette histoire -qui n'en est as vraiment une-, pardon de ces drabbles. Franchement rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir! Maintenant j'attends les 200 sur cette fiction et sur Facebook Time, le chapitre 8 ne devrait pas tarder rassurez vous^^

De plus, je ne sais pas si vous avez entendu parler du concours océan. Il se déroule en ce moment et j'en fait partie, avec pleins d'autres auteurs qui ont fait des trucs géniaux aussi, allez lire c'est un conseil, mais donc, si vous avez un moment, allez le voir, ça me ferait vachement plaisir! Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre sur ce chapitre mais je le ferais dans le suivant promis!

Sur ce, enjoy!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chers misérables raclures,

J'essaie en tout point de cacher mon mépris alors que j'écris cette lettre, et croyez moi, c'est pas facile. Déjà, comment osez vous dire de telles choses sur ma présente personne, vous qui n'êtes que de simples crevures sans cervelle?

Bien sûr, dites vous que je reste la gentillesse incarnée avec vous car une quelqu'autre personne aurait, que dis-je, serait déjà morte en enterrée! On ne plaisante pas avec les Dragons Célestes, je vous le garantis. D'ailleurs, pourquoi êtes vous encore ici, en train de lire cette missive? Vous devriez être en train de supplier votre vie pour tout ce que vous avez insinuer dans vos histoires douteuses.

Je peux faire ce que je veux, car je suis moi. Oui, je tue des innocents mais c'est parce que je suis moi et vous n'avez pas à me juger car c'est vous que je tue sinon. Je ne pense pas que je suis méchant... Fufufu, si, bien sûr que si que je suis méchant, mais c'est pour la bonne cause non? Vous n'êtes pas d'accord?

De toutes façons, votre avis m'importe peu, vu que je suis moi. En plus, je suis pas du tout imbu de moi même, non non non!

Puis, j'aimerais... j'ordonne qu'on arrête de me faire des chose avec ce traître de Law! En parlant de lui, arrêtez d'écrire autant sur lui, il va devenir narcissique, faîtes le plutôt sur moi, je le mérite et en plus je suis charismatique! Je ne demande que quelques droits d'auteurs et une vérification complète de ce qui est écrit, hisoire qu'il n'arrive pas des choses regrettables, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, fufufu...

Que dire de plus... Aimez moi, regardez moi, craignez moi et surtout, obéissez moi. Ainsi tout ce passera bien la plus part du temps.

Le Magnifique Moi-Même, Donxichotte Doflamingo

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remarque d'auteur: **Ce chapitre est plus court mais c'est qu'après je vous prépare une super suprise badass de la mort qui tue! Eh ouais! Si vous voulez pas que Doflamingo vous massacre, envoyez "MAITRE" au 3680 (alias le bouton review pour les intimes)!

Ah, encore, j'aurais une proposition d'une autre fiction humoristique à vous proposer: Il s'agirait d'une journaliste qui se promènerait en quête de scoop et qui irait interroger les personnages de One Piece. Qu'en dites vous? Dites le moiiiiiii! ^^ Bisous les agneaux! Kiss


	8. Chapter HS

Bonjour très chers lecteurs, ceci n'est absolument pas un chapitre. C'est bête, heiiiin? :) J'aime vous faire de faux espoirs, c'est mon passe temps favori! Mais vous ne m'en voulez pas trop n'es ce pas? Car comme Doffy, je fais tout ce que je veux parce que je suis Moi, et un peu parce que je suis l'auteur de cette fiction mais... ne chipotons pas sur les détails voulez vous! Si j'écris aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'un dilemme se pose dans ma tête d'abr... de linotte: En effet, je vous ai promis une surprise ultra badass de la mort qui tue, soit, j'ai commencé, mais il y a un hic. Pour vous c'est quoi une surprise ultra badass de la mort qui tue? J'aimerais faire un petit sondage afin de satisfaire le plus de personnes possible donc voilà j'hésite entre:  
a) Un court OS avec un thème choisi en bas.  
b) Une série de courts drabbles, pareil.

1) Quelque chose de triste 2)Quelque chose d'humoristique 3)Quelque chose avec de la romance (Oui je sais il y a des sous parties...)  
3-a) Un Yaoi 3-b) Un Yuri 3-c) Un couple hétéro

Répondez dans les commentaires et je verrais ce qui plaît le plus! Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt dans "Chers Auteurs de Fanfictions"!  
P.S: Le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction avec la journaliste toussa toussa vient d'être posté, cette histoire se nomme "Journal d'une Malchanceuse", j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que celle ci et "Facebook Time" alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer! Tchao mes agneaux! 


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclamer: **Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour vous. Maître Oda, continuez de nous faire rêver!

**Résumé: **Il fit glisser son doigt sur la molette de la souris puis il scruta attentivement la page de son regard perçant. LA! Encore une! Il se massa les tempes, se leva et s'écria: «C'est décidé, aujourd'hui j'en ai assez! Je vais leurs dire, moi, à ses imbéciles que je ne ressemble pas à ça!»

Ou quand les personnages de One Piece disent leurs quatres vérités.

**Remarque Inutile: **Bonjour bande de gens! Ca fait un bail non? Mais on s'en bat les steaks puisque I'm returned! Je sais que je ne vous ai pas du tout manqué mais comme c'est bientôt Noël j'essaie de rattraper un petit peu les délais que-je-ne-respecte-plus-du-tout...

Franchement je dois encore remercier tout le monde? Ca fait 7 chapitres que je le fais, vous savez que je vous aime et que je vous remercie du plus profond de mon petit coeur (fatigué)! D'ailleurs je tente un truc de ouf! Pour les 10 chapitres je veux 144 569 reviews! Comment ça c'est pas possible? On s'en fouuuuuut, on y croit! De toutes façons vous lisez pas ce que j'écris en haut alors... PROUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!

Hum... Passons au chapitre!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chers Auteurs de Fanfictions,

Si nous vous écrivons une lettre aujourd'hui c'est pour protester. Et oui, très chers, nous ne nous sentons pas aimés à notre juste valeur.

En effet, vous nous appréciez le temps d'un arc ou de quelques chapitres, puis pouf vous nous oubliez. Nous sommes contre ça. Seriez vous racistes des personnages secondaires poar hasard? Si oui, partez loin, de suite... S'il vous plaît.

Quelques un d'entre nous ont la chance d'apparaître dans quelques fanfictions, que ce soit comme personnages principal ou même (encore) secondaire. Vivi, Nojiko, Hancock, Ace, Marco et d'autres sont les bons exemples. Il est écrit sur eux assez régulièrement (surtout Ace depuis qu'il a été sur la scène à Marineford, ça y est il se sent plus pisser) mais avez vous pensé à ceux qui travaillent dans l'ombre? Hody Jones, Akainu, Caimie, Zeff?

Nous nous sentons délaissés et à juste titre. Alors si vous ne faites pas plus d'efforts, nous quitterons le tournage de One Piece, ne cherchez pas à nous en empêcher et soit dit en passant, les figurants sont d'accord avec nous.

Nous avons une autre requête à vous faire. Arrêtez avec vos personnages créés de toutes pièces. Soit quand ils s'intègrent dans l'histoire, et que c'est bien fait, ça peut être génial mais... Une déviance de ces Ocs existent.

Un peu comme les Frankenstein de la fanfiction: les Mary-Sue et les Gary-Sue. Arrêtez les. Ils sont les plus badass, c'est la petite amie de Shanks toute en étant la fille cachée de Gol D. Roger, elle bat tous les amiraux rien qu'en faisant une pichenetten avec son fruit du Démon super-hyper-méga balèze. Ils/elles chient des caca à paillettes et ça embête tout le monde.

Donc, au lieu de créer des Ocs pourris, utilisez nous, on est forts aussi, n'es-ce pas Baggy?

Bref, merci de prendre en considération ce texte, Les Personnages Secondaires

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Note d'Auteur: **Bah non en fait j'ai rien à dire, tchao et bisouuuuuuuus!


End file.
